happy birthday from me to you
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: this time it's ikki's birthday and who would have thought that kazu would get him something so awesome! yeah, haha, lame summary


A/N: Hey you guys

**A/N: Hey you guys! Jeez it's been a while since I've written an Air Gear (ikkazu) fanfic huh? Sorry. This one has been on hold for quite sometime but I just could not thinking of a present for the poor crow. Ah well, here ya go. **

**P.S. Oh and will someone be kind enough to tell me when his birthday is because I am so horrible I don't even know it. I'll be really sat if his birthday's in the winter somewhere and I wrote it around the spring or summer. .shrug. enjoy my cluelessness anyway!**

Despite Kazu's sometimes airheaded days Ikki was never the one to forget his birthday. In fact, no one ever did because he would _never _let anyone forget it. He always pressured everyone to get him dozens of presents but because his family is so (cheep) they got him the thing that was less expensive. He didn't mind all that much though cause he knew Kazu wouldn't let him down.

"Kazu! Ma man!" The crow pounced on the boy during free period.

"Wha-Ikki? What are you doing?"

"Well don't you have anything to say to me?"

The blond thought for a moment, "Um… get off my back?" From seeing the poor boy's flustered face Kazu just had to laugh, "Relax dude. I didn't forget."

"Cool! Then what'd you get me!?"

Kazu shook his finger, "Uh-uh! You'll have to wait until we get to your house."

If there was one thing he hated it was waiting for _anything_. "Bastard. You just like to torture me don't you?"

"Hey, if I don't, no one will."

The rest of the day seemed to go by fast to Ikki's relief. When the bell rang he forcefully dragged Kazu out to the front entrance and they stood and waited. "Ikki, what are you doing?"

"Well… I _did _plan for a little get together but…" The crow spun around and started towards the direction to his house. "Whatever. Come on, we'll meet up with them later!" _They know where to go… _Kazu hated it when he had to catch up with the speeding crow and today he almost didn't feel like it. But when his new profound confidence (well not that profound but it was pretty close) he was able to catch up and even beat him to his house. He liked seeing how exhausted his friend was when he finally rode up to his front door. The crow gripped the side of his house for balance, "_Damn_ Kazu…"

He laughed, "It felt pretty nice to beat your ass!"

"Hardy, har, har…" He replied tiredly. He was finally able to open his door and the first thing he did was head to the bathroom. The crow replied that he could just make himself at home. On any regular day that's just what he would do, but he had to retrieve something first. Kazu kicked off his skates and started towards his friend's room. He was surprised on how incredibly sneaky he could be and once he made it to the room and looked around to make sure Ikki wasn't around. He threw his bag on the floor and traveled to the closet where he slid it open and reached to the far right on the top shelf. He felt the thing he was intending to get and pulled it out of its hiding place. When he was able to get the neatly wrapped box of blue and black he felt accomplished for the day. "Uh… What the hell are you doing?"

Kazu spun around quickly to see the speculative crow standing at the doorway. This would have been a regular encounter (Ikki sneaking up on Kazu) but this time he had on a little less clothes. It was just his shirt, but it was enough to make the boy go red. He was wet like he just came back from taking a shower. "I was-uh-I was just-," _What was I doing again? _He looked down, seeing the present in his hands, "Came in here to get your present." It took the blond's whole willpower to keep his eyes on the boy's face.

"My present… in my room?"

"It's a good hiding place huh? Never would have thought I kept it in there." He laughed, "You don't look through your closet much do you?" _Its pretty messy too so even if he did look through it he wouldn't be able to see it… _

_Huh! No wonder I couldn't find it around his house! _"Not really." He laughed back. Ikki grabbed a random shirt from his drawer and started putting it on, "Come on. We can wait for the others downstai-"

"N-no! Leave your shirt off!"

The crow stared at him in disbelief, "What?" _Is this some kind of sick fantasy of his? If it is it's pretty sexy so far! _

"Uh!" The blond never remembered his body feeling so hot, "I mean-uh-just… you'll see." He sat on the floor and held up the present, "Open it and you'll see."

"Oh." Ikki sat just a few inches in front of him and opened his present curiously wondering what Kazu would be able to get that would satisfy him. He pulled off the lid and stared down in the dark box. "What is it?"

Kazu sighed loudly. _What is wrong with this idiot!? _He reached into the box and pulled out the black fabric, "Here, raise up your arms." Ikki couldn't help but raise an eyebrow but he did what he was told and his buddy placed the present on his body, "It's a shirt, dude." The crow stared at it with such interest. The shirt was black (yes) with white wings on the back and a quote in the front saying 'my sky is bigger than yours!' with a picture of someone 'flipping the bird' at the bottom. "Oh!" A smile appeared across Kazu's face when he pulled out a set of small wings that looked like they belonged to a little girl's Halloween costume. "It even comes with its own set of wings!" He laughed. He scooted forward and reached so that he could place the wings on the crows back. Damn he didn't plan on wanting to say anything! Why'd it have to be so quiet, "You know Ikki," He started, "you really do almost look like an angel… Both in here _and _in the sky." He could feel Ikki tense up, but he continued anyway, "I always like watching you fly, y'know. I always wonder what it's like to fly."

"Kazu…"

He laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not jealous. I just… wonder sometimes…"

Ikki had no idea how he could respond to this. And he knew his usual smart remarks weren't going to work here this time. I couldn't. He could feel how fast the blond's heart was beating, they were so close, and he knew it didn't take this long to put on such small wings. Kazu was waiting for an answer…

The crow lifted his arms, but felt so uncertain and hesitate that it took him a while to wrap his arms around the boy in a tight embrace. Kazu gasped quietly but couldn't help but feel relieved that this moment wasn't so awkward, "Thanks Kazu."

The blond groaned lightly and sat back, "Weirder than I expected…"

Wha-!? What's _that _supposed to mean!?"

Kazu laughed, "Ikki, it really isn't your thing to thank people."

"Well I can't help it! This shirt is kick ass!"

He turned pink, "You really like it?" _It isn't really all that great… _

"Hell yeah! Any present from you is the best." Before all this glory went to the blond's head Ikki continued, "Though, I don't really wanna be walking around with these pansy wings."

Kazu smirked, "Well that's just payback for getting me this sissy hairpin." He pulled out the necklace, that was hidden under his shirt, and at the end was the hairpin Ikki had bought him for his birthday.

"Y-you kept it?" The crow chuckled lightly but also felt touched.

"Uh-well-yeah as an _example_."

This time it was Ikki's turn to smirk, putting on his irresistible face, "Will you wear it for me? It's my birthday after all?"

"You wish!"

"Actually yes, yes I do. I bet it looks just as cute as it did that day. Maybe even cuter!" Kazu's face was dangerously red now and did no act to try to hide it. _Almost got him… _

"N-no! One time each! I wore my pin, you wear your wings!"

"B-but it's so damn girly!"

"And so was my hairpin! Plus these wings are just a place holder… Your real wings are outside." Ikki blinked cluelessly until he followed the blond who was starting outside. They traveled all the way to a playground and Kazu stopped at the blacktop. He pointed to a place in the middle, "You have to stay here, I'll be right back." The blond ran off but Ikki was too interested in the markings on the ground to know where he went. _What was this? _So many strange markings and lines. "Hey Ikki!" Kazu's voice came from above him and he looked up only to get blinded by a flashing light.

"_Ow! _What the _fuck_!?"

Kazu laughed out loud, "Sorry babe! But you look so cool! You should just see yourself!" (Kazu took a picture but didn't intend on showing Ikki.)

_What's he talking about? _"Hey! I look cool _all _the time!"

_Uh-huh, sure. _"You can come up now!" Ikki ran up to the walkway that sat above the playground.

"Whoa, those are my wings?" The wings that were drawn across the ground, with a piece of chalk, looked pretty real.

"Haha, yup!"

"Wow, I didn't know you were such an artist!"

Kazu sighed, "Nah, I didn't draw it. I tried to, but… I paid that artist kid-Soichiro-to draw this for me."

"But still," Ikki placed a hand on the blond's chin and turned his head, kissing him lightly, "it was very nice of you." He breathed. Their lips met again and Kazu was surprised that Ikki wasn't as pushing to rush as he usually was. He took his time today, savoring the feel of the blond's lips on his as much as he could. When Kazu moved his hands to the crow's back he lightly tapped the substitute wings that he got him. He laughed, breaking the kiss which sorta pissed Ikki off.

"I'm sorry!"

Ikki smirked in reply, "Then repay me." And because of this kiss they had completely missed the party that was being thrown for him…

**Wah! Done! I finally finished another Ikkazu fic! Whoo! I'm sorry but I actually got the idea of the wings, drawn on the blacktop, by the manga called 'Same Celled Organism' (yes it's a yaoi heehee). But that was one of my favorite parts and that piece reminded me so much of air gear that I just HAD to put it on there. I hope you liked that part! I added that 'babe' part because… I just felt like it. I'll edit this later. **

**(Reason I didn't edit it now): I wanted you guys to see this as soon as possible! **

**:D **


End file.
